An encoder system, such as an optical encoder, may include an electro-mechanical device that detects and converts positions (e.g., linear and/or angular positions) of an object to analog or digital output signals by using one or more photodetectors. There are different types of optical encoders, such as rotary encoders and linear encoders. Manufacturers of rotary and/or linear encoders traditionally require a different integrated circuit (IC) design for each different code wheel (for rotary encoders) or code strip (for linear encoders) configuration (radius and pulses-per-revolution for rotary encoders, pulses-per-unit-length for linear encoders, and/or slit shapes) they deploy. For manufacturers that make many different encoder modules in low-to-moderate volume with configurations, this necessitates the purchase of a portfolio of different ICs in low-to-moderate volume. This results in a higher cost and a need of more complex supply chain than would be needed if the same IC may be used for multiple encoder modules regardless of code wheel or code strip configurations.
Accordingly, improvements in the encoder system are desired.